Opposites' Ramble
by FlameofSwords
Summary: She was rescued by him, and the unexpected happened. First fic in the 28 Days of Love Challenge. One shot. Ikarishipping


"No, don't you dare hurt me!" she yelled, walking backwards. It wasn't like she wanted to be in this mess, honestly. But really, what can she do now?

But alas, she wasn't talking to a human, it was a Pokémon that was mad. Surprising, isn't it. She thought back to when she met this agitated beast.

_"Hey Dawn," Ash called out to the bluenett. "Do you mind getting us some firewood?"_

_ "No need to worry!" She flashed her signature smile. "I'll get you wood you need."_

_ "Be back soon!" Brock called out._

_ 'Wood, where's some firewood I could use?' Dawn asked herself. Seriously, why did she even accept this job? Why didn't she let Ash or Brock do this? If she had, then her new contest move would be perfected, not semi-complete._

_ Dawn laid sight on some trees. 'Branches come from trees, and here's some now!' Running towards the trees, she didn't notice that she stood on a cliff. _

_ 'No, not this! Wait,' There wasn't much time for her to react, so she quickly gripped Mamoswine's Pok__éball. 'Hope this works.'_

_ Dawn released Mamoswine from its Pokeball, hoping to use it as a cushion. It gave a roar as it came out. It understood what its master wanted, and it stood in a ready position._

_ She landed safely on it, not hurting anything or anyone. But what she didn't notice was the fallen __Pok__éball__._

_ "Onward Mamoswine!" Dawn yelled, her finger pointing towards the trees she saw._

_ "LAIR!" a beast yelled, its voice clear thought out the area._

_ 'What was that?' Dawn asked herself, looking around. 'Huh, must be my imagination.' She declared after finding nothing. "Mamoswine! Are you done?"_

_ Not hearing a response, she decided to find some firewood herself._

_ 'Must be pretty hard. Well Mamoswine, I'm going to help you.' _

_ Little did she know, she was walking in the direction of the beast._

'Stupid little me. Never should've walked here.' Dawn faced the Lairon, trying to look brave, but it failed. Especially since she managed to get backed into a dead-end.

'Maybe if I get Mamoswine's Pokéball, maybe it would come back to me.' She fumbled for its Pokéball in her bag.

'Where the heck is it?' She looked back at the Lairon, regretting her smart idea to turn away from it. She tried to fumble for its Pokéball and keep her eye on Lairon, but she failed.

'This is it, I'm done for.'

"Lairon, return!" a familiar voice said.

Dawn opened her eyes, only to find herself face to face with Paul.

"What do you want?" she sneered.

He just crossed his arms, ignoring the question.

"I asked you a question, now answer it!"

"I don't respond to rudeness." He retorted.

"Fine then." Putting on her fake puppy eyes, she prepared to ask again. "Would you pretty please tell me what you were doing here?"

"No." Paul turned around, looking as if he was going to leave.

"Wait!" Dawn yelled, reaching her hand out for him. "Would you please help me?"

"No."

She sighed. This was like talking to brick wall. Actually, it seemed harder than talking to a brick wall, while in theory, easier since she was at least getting an answer.

"I guess you're no gentleman."

Paul froze from this comment. Not a gentleman? But he was sure that his mother raised him like one. He felt a pang of hurt as he remembered what his mother had taught him. She was gone now.

"Fine, I'll help you." He walked over to Dawn, abruptly pulling her up.

"That wasn't very _gentle._" Dawn stated after she brushed herself off.

"Fine, meet me at the Pokémon Center later."

"Is that a date, Paul?" Dawn asked, a finger pointed at him. "Is this great Paul Shinji asking me out on a date?"

"Somewhat, Dawn Hikari." Paul responded, grabbing her finger. "I'm only doing this for my mom."

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn: Paul, your mother is alive!<strong>

**Paul: What? Really?**

**Dawn: Nope, that was just Flame's way of making a horrible Frontier reference.**

**Paul: *Glares at Flame***

**Flame: *Runs***


End file.
